Judgement's Toll (rp)
Plot: Chimera was sealed into the Realm of Punishment 9 hundred million years ago. After all this time he gathered his strength and has finally broke the seal and reeks havoc on Mobius. Unwilling to fight his son again Zaruth has locked himself away into the void. The others stood against him along with their Titans. (You may fight with Chimera and bring darkness upon all plains of existence or fight along side the gods of light.) Characters: Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Titans of Nimagi Rynk Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Rules You cant be stronger than the gods you can beat the Titans but it will very hard due to their size (*Cough*god of war 3 *Cough*) ACT1: The Seal Breaks Chimera sits on his throne, Ripper his titan hell hound sits near him. " Just a little more about 4 more monthes then I shall be free from this place... Free to roam the surface and even the Realm of Salvation once more... Dear old dad cant do anything to stop me now nehehahahaha." In the Realm of Salvation Zaruth its on this throne along with the other eleven gods. "He's almost free... Chimera is almost free from this seal... I dont think I have the heart to seal him back my children.." "We're able to seal him back we just have to find the right scrolls!!" Prometheus replied. "Do you know how many scrolls there are in the Vault of Reality since we sealed him 9 hundred million years ago?! Its like trying to find a grain of sand in in a bottomless ocean!" Fenrir sneered. "Cronos is the keeper there he should know..." Damious put in. "Cronos is an old fart who probably forgot where it is the building is taller than he is that much knowledge can even drown a titan." Rath spoke. Zaruth got up from his throne. " My children, We have to options if you can find the sealing scroll in time use it as soon as that seal holding him now breaks. If you cant then war of the gods sees a new dawn like it did 9 hundred million years ago. The only difference is that I shall not be joining you this time." "We understand father but where will you be?" Freya asked worried. "I will be in the void until all this is over. Keep an eye on the mortals while I'm gone they will be the first targets of Chimera when he finally breaks lose." Zaruth said as he faded away. Some time after the events of the tournament, Rynk found herself walking through a Warp Ring, appearing in a similar park. She recalled briefly that something interesting happened there, not quite recalling just then that the park was where the underworld deity first appeared to her. A Vision of Chimera appeared behind her but disappeared quickly. "So we meet again eh?" The midget-lynx span around repeatedly, head darting in multiple directions as she barely caught a glimpse of the vision. "Wuzzah? ... What just... meet? Huh? Pardon?" "Rynk, Mortal who I've chosen for the tournament.." The vision appears in front of her, it lingered longer this time. "I seek your loyalty once again, A war to regain my rightful place in the realm of salvation. You see 9 hundred million years ago I cared for the mortals but was wrongfully imprisoned in the Realm of Punishment. The other gods are the truly the corrupted ones. Join my army help bring their followers to their knees." He extended a hand to her a smile grew across his face. "... H-hold on," Rynk rubbed her head a bit. "Why wer- how... How were you at the tournament thing? Never mind. Where'r we goin'?" "First it was a vision of me at the tournament second I'll be taking you to the Realm of Punishment my war for my freedom will be discussed in great detail once you get there. Hurry and take my hand don't make me wait, I have little tolerance." He motioned with his fingers for her to get closer. "... Yeah sure, whatever," She took his hand. Rynk and the vision was sinking under ground. Screams of tortured souls could be heard, Demons littered the area. It seemed like she saw every sin in a matter of minutes. The vision disappeared, Chimera was clearly visible with Ripper at his side. "Its been some time someone who wasn't a demon visited." Ripper spoke. "This Mortal trained under me during the tournament, Rynk meet Ripper my Titan a key component in my escape." Rynk looked Ripper over a bit before holding up a sort of wave of her hand, turning it outward with her thumb pointed aside. "Sup?" Ripper slammed his paw near Rynk missing her. "Don't "sup" me mortal chew toy!" "Now Ripper play nice with the mortal shes going to help us." Chimera said jokingly. "Now onto business no doubt my father Zaruth has felt the seal breaking, which means he recruited the leader of that acursed island and his friends." "And we're waiting for it to break so you can get out and have happy-slaps with yer' dad?" Rynk guessed. "Happy-slaps? The hell are you talking about..." Chimera turn to Rynk. "Fighting, brawling," She began talking out of sync with her mouth. "We-must-do-battle-TO-reSTORE-my-hon'r," Her tone returned to normal. "That sort of thing. That IS what you're doing right? I mean, getting out doesn't really matter if they just put you back in." "Right... in about 4 days The seal will break. thats when my army will first swarm Mobius then the Realm of Salvation." Chimera sat back on his throne. "Until then entertain Ripper." "... Uh..." She looked over to Ripper. "... Like we're fighting?" He lowered his head. "No..." He snarled baring his teeth 2 more eyes grew in the center of his head. "All you have to do is RUN...." "Whoa..." She walked up to him, going on her "tippy-toes" to get a better look at the eyes. "How's that work? Hey, can you look in multiple directions? That's so cool!" "......." Ripper just stayed silent. The midget-lynx poked him on the chest. "Boop." "Ripper roar at her and tried to bite down on her head. Rynk's ears laid back as his teeth sunk through skin but hit a metal surface below. Rynk turned her head up, biting at his cheek. Ripper reared back. "Did you just bite me?!?" "Nope. Totally somebody else," She teased. A red liquid and a blue liquid started faintly sliding down the midget-lynx's face from the puncture on her head, neither mixing into the other. She licked(stupid auto-correct) her teeth a bit. "Damned Mortal!!" Ripper breathed in then exhaled fires shot from his mouth. Rynk leaned back away from the flames. "... Toasty." (Allo) The seal started to crack demons started to crawl out. "It has begun.... finally." Chimera got up from his throne. "Hm?" Rynk looked over, hand placed in front of Ripper. "And no cheap shots." Chimera walked over to the crack in the seal. "Alright its time to start." He touched the seal and it shattered. "Cool," Rynk stepped over. "So are we gonna get suits and ties? Oh my goodness, 'god' lawsuits... 'god'suits." Chimera ignored her and the broken seal teleported them to mobius. (Continue this below cuz the two are about to intersect.) (M'kay) At the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's Base Asonja sat boredly in the corner, flipping what seems to be a Chaos emerald in the air a few times. He seemed to have no-say in this conversation. Axel sat in his chair sleeping. murrering something in his sleep. Raven sat on her bar stool as usual, trying to figure out her Rubix cube, which was about the size of her head. Suddenly, Zikuto's spirit knocked a leg off of Raven's stool, making it seem like it just broke out of the blue. He snickered and rolled back a bit. The chair tipped to the side, bringing Raven with it. She faceplanted on the ground, the chair and her Rubix Cube cast away. "Owe.." She muttered. "Are you okay, Raven?" Zikuto's spirit asked. He was floating above her. "If you were solid right now.. I swear.. I'd be shredding you to pieces." She growled inaudible as she pushed upwards to get her face away from the ground. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny..." He says as he sits down and picks up the Rubix cube. To her, it was just floating. "Mind if I solve this?" "Sure.. While I schedule a appointment to the face distortion doctor.." Raven growled as she walked off to the nearest bathroom. "You're perfectly fine Raven..." He muttered, seeming to take the joke seriously as he quickly solves the Rubix Cube. "What do you even like to do...?" ".. Why would you want to know?" She said slyly as she popped her head out of the bathroom. "You just seem...really upset all of the time...I dont really like seeing you upset..." He says as he floated to the table, putting the rubix cube on the table. "I thought that I would do something funny to cheer you up..." He made himself visible, but still transparent. Axel found him self in a dark empty space mist covered the ground. He was dreaming."Back here again... Something important must be happening..." Axel fell off his chair but was still sleep. "Uh.. Well, anything that involves puzzles... Reading.. Constellations.. And.. Um.. Damn it, I'm a nerd for saying this, but.. I like watching anime." Raven replied, chuckling nervously. "A...nime?" He tilted his head. "What's that? I dont think it sounds nerdy..." "D-Don't ask.. It's Uh, a sort of a type of.. A cartoon.. Wait. You don't even know what a cartoon is, don't you?" Raven asked. "Nope..." He shook his head. "I'll watch it with you if you want..." Axel looked around the emptiness. "Alright what do you have to show me this time." Axel looked up into the darkness. An old hedgehog appeared before him. "Stop your shouting mortal, I swear you think just because your Fenrir's former student you can demand answers." "Cronos..." Axel simply replied. "Right eye." Cronos retorted coldly mocking Axel's right eye which was permanently purple. "The gods have important business with you and your friends. They will explain it when you get there." "Your blind you cant be talking about poeple's eyes...." Axel pouted turning away. "I'll make sure to remember that remark the next time you visit the vault of reality...." Cronos replied fading away." Axel woke up. "GUYS!!!" Zikuto looked over at Axel. Asonja was asleep so he didnt seem to be interested. "Lemme guess, lemme guess.. You got a dream from a god, titan, and or mortal who needs our help?" Raven asked. "....... You rippa you." He said in an Australian accent. " You read my mind but yeah Cronos came to me in my dream. and wanted me to bring you guys.... Z You'll have to stay here cuz I like you the least..." She blinked. "No, Axel. If I'm going, he's going too. We need him." Raven insisted, swaying her tail calmly. Zikuto had a look of 'Oh my god Im actually loved' face. He even made a whimpering noise as a thank you. "This is too important to bring him!!!!" Axel whined. "Besides he wasn't trained by any of the gods. "Was too!" Zikuto said. He appeared in front of Axel, in his spirit form. "I was trained under Prometheus like Asonja was!" He headbutted Zikuto. "LIES YOU WERNT ANY WHERE IN THAT STORY PAGE!!!" "Let me rephrase.. If he can't go, I will not go. He deserves to go as much as we do. So, it's either bring him along, or go by yourself." Raven stated. Axel groaned. "Why do you care this much about him...... FIne but Z I swear to Zaruth if you talk out of line I cant and wont save you. just cuz your a spirit doesnt mean you can get hit by them." "You do realize your head went right through me, right...?" He says with crossed arms. His ghost wolf tail just flicks. "Shut up or ima make a ghost busters reference!!!" Axel said walking to the middle of the room. "did you know that Sony messed up Ghostbusters?" He asked "No duh.." Raven replied. "And you're welcome Zikuto.." She added as she walked out of the bathroom fully. He floated over and hugged Raven. Strangely, she actually felt his presence. It felt rather warm instead of cold. "Thanks." "Don't mention it.." Raven muttered as she started turning a bit red. The warm presense left as he solidified again into semi-transparent white figure. His tail was going crazy. "Nobody's actually been that nice to me, even back in the old days." "tch lets just go" A portal to the Realm of Salvation and Axel walked through. Zikuto slyly went back into Asonja, waking him up. "Huh..what...Oh..." He gets up. "What did I miss?" "A dream, a broken chair.. And trying to explain what Anime is to Zikuto." Raven replied as she followed Axel reluctantly through the portal. "Okay...?" He muttered, before following Raven into the portal. The portal closed behind Asonja a few strobe light effects later they appeared in the Realm of Salvation. The gods were not in their thrones. "Where is everyone?" Axel asked looking around. Asonja crossed his arms and looked around. "I'd wonder the same thing...and this better be good." "If we was summoned by the gods it has to be something super awesome." Axel replied. "Everything isnt super awesome Axel." A Female hedgehog who's fur was Half white and Half black walked out from behind a god's throne. Asonja tosses his gray Chaos Emerald around for a moment. "If it's not super awesome like Axel states, then what's going on?" He spoke normally "HEY EQUINOX!!!!" Axel shouted making the kawaii potato face. "Hey Axel long time no see, but what you all where called here is of great importance. Im sure you all know the God Chimera right? He was sealed in the realm of punishment 9 hundred million years ago in 4 days the seal will break. His army will first ascend onto Mobius and cause chaos then will arrive in the Realm of Salvation. For as long as the war rages you can no longer return to Mobius your freedom fighter guild.... unfortunately be torn to shreds. Im sorry Axel." Equinox broke the news to them. Asonja seemed to stop. "So you're saying that everything's going to be ripped apart by Chimera? He's gonna be a pain in the ass to beat from the sounds of it..." He muttered. He was strangely eager but he wasnt showing it "So Shira, Mahdi, Everyone will......" Axel's voice started to shake. "Yes Everyone will be destroyed by Chimera's army." Equinox confirmed. "Well...this is gonna suck..." Asonja muttered, and put the emerald in his pocket. "So, what do we do?" Raven nodded. "And why are we the only ones here?" She added on curiously. " Because you 3 are the only ones that the gods have mercy upon and plus the gods hate to waste the talents of the ones they trained. Since time moves faster in here and the Realm of Punishment..... all you can do is watch.." As Equinox said that the seal broke demons started crawling out of the seal. "Uh.. Anyone else see that?" Raven said as she quickly drew her katanna. "Yeah...and this doesnt look good..." He burst into orange flames, meaning he's at Level 1. Axel just laid on the floor as he saw the demons surround the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. "Im sorry... I cant...." He looked mentally broken. "Okay, that's.. Not what I expected." Raven muttered as she unwillingly sheathed her katanna. "Now all we can do is watch.. But I know they won't give up without a fight." "True but they cant keep fighting their are too many of them." Equinox bent down trying to snap Axel back. "I cant sit here and watch...!" Asonja growled, and clenched his fists. The heat in the room started to increase as the fire slowly turned red. "We have to do something...!" "Well you cant not without Damious' approval" Equinox said grimly "Then where is he?!" He was flaring up, literally. His right eye was caught in the red flame, meaning he's actually close to snapping. "She... Damious is a she.. you jerk...." Equinox said flicking Asonja on the head. Raven looked downwards at Nimagi, gritting her teeth. "What does an Ocean God have to do with this, Equinox?" Asonja growled, rubbing his head. He doesnt think that well when he's pissed. He did however remain silent though he was still on fire. "Considering shes the smartest of the gods... excluding the titans she is the 2nd in command now that Zaruth is gone. The gods are currently in a meeting to find away to deal with this." Equinox replied. Asonja was still a bit flared, accidentally putting Raven's tail tip on fire. Axel still lied on the ground. "Everyone..... " Asonja put out Raven's tail fire, still ablaze. "This is making me so pissed...I want to beat them to death..." "You'll get that chance when they break into the Realm of Salvation." Fenrir said walking over to them. "Good...I cant wait to set them on fire..." He smirked a bit and chuckled. "All of them will burn..." "Woah there, don't get Fenrir on me, Asonja," Raven said, poking him. "Whats wrong with him.." He nodded towards Axel he barley moved since Equinox gave him the news. Rynk looked about the Mobius zone, gathering her barrings.